


You Are Loved

by firefly124



Series: 2020 AdventDrabbles [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU in which 15x19 made sense and 15x20 didn't happen, Community: adventdrabbles, F/F, M/M, Wayward Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28420614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: Claire Novak may not exactly be Castiel’s daughter, but he does try to look after her, as he’d promised Jimmy he’d do. Looking out for her beloved seems an obvious extension of that.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Kaia Nieves/Claire Novak
Series: 2020 AdventDrabbles [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050380
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	You Are Loved

**Author's Note:**

> Written to the prompt [surprise gift](https://imgur.com/a/1kaNCcy) for the [AdventDrabbles community on Dreamwidth](https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/).

Kaia looked very surprised to have been given presents from anyone other than Claire. Surely, she should have expected that at least Jody and her other “daughters” would also wish to give her something? Castiel wondered what her life had been like before getting pulled into Claire’s orbit, that her expectations should be so low. 

When she opened her gift from Castiel, her eyes widened even further. She pulled out the intricately beaded turtle amulet from its pouch and cradled it in the palm of her hand, examining first one side, then the other.

“The unfamiliar symbols are Enochian,” he said. “I visited a Lakota acquaintance who makes these, and asked if she could work those into the design for added protection. I believe she did admirable work.”

“I don’t recognize any of the symbols,” Kaia said. “I haven’t found anyone to learn from since … since Derek.”

Several people present looked uncomfortable.

“I would be happy to introduce you to my acquaintance,” Castiel finally said. “I can explain the symbols, but they would be better able to give you the appropriate context. If there is one thing I have learned in my time among humans, it is the importance of cultural context.”

Kaia’s eyes shone brightly. She nodded once, then ducked her head and put the leather cord holding the amulet around her neck.

“Thank you,” she said. “For both. This means a lot.”

“Thank you,” Claire mouthed, pulling Kaia in for a one-armed hug.

Castiel ran his finger over the sigil from Mary Winchester that he’d gotten tattooed onto his wrist. 

_“I wasn’t sure what an angel would even need,” she said, “but I found this while I was with the British Men of Letters. It counteracts the angel-banishing spell.”_

_“Thank you,” he said as he looked at the intricate pattern and the instructions with it. “This is an immense display of trust.”_

_“You look after my boys,” she said. “Seems like someone should look after you, too.”_

_“They do,” he replied. “They treat me as their brother, and they will go to great lengths for family.”_

_Mary gave him an odd little smile._

That smile made so much more sense now, after everything. He wondered if this is what it had felt like to her, giving a form of protection to her child’s beloved. Even thinking of himself in those terms was still so new, he found himself as close to tears as Kaia had been moments ago.

“You done good, Cas,” Dean said, placing a kiss on his cheek. “You’ve come a long way in the gift giving department since Grumpy Cat.”

“I guess we’ll find out about that when Claire opens hers.”


End file.
